The Snake, the Badger, the Lion, and the Eagle
by Aroski156
Summary: As the big four make their way through the fifth year of Hogwarts they find love, fight fears, and discover themselves. Hogwarts AU. Hijack. Rapunzel/Flynn.
1. Chapter 1

**A/N: This is set in fifth year, Hijack, Rapunzel/Flynn, and Merida for now is the free spirit she is in the movie.**

**I do realize that in the movie Hiccups only family is his father but I decided he needed a little sister and his mother. And don't worry Toothless is coming.**

**Disclaimer: I don't own any of the characters or movies in this fic.**

"Hiccup! Hiccup! Hiccup!" Hiccup groans and rolls over to find his sister jumping on his bed.

"What?" he groans out.

"School! I'm going to Durmstrang!"

Hiccup rubs his eyes and sees his trunk all packed up and neat on the end of his bed, groaning he stretches and cracks his back. "Alright I'm coming, Freya, calm down!"

Freya immediately starts dancing around singing "I'm going to school, I'm going to school!"

With a roll of his eyes, Hiccup ushered her out and pulled on jeans and a t shirt.

After breakfast (waffles and bacon, yum) Hiccup and Freya washed the dishes, flicking water and soap bubbles at each other.

Just as Freya wipes her soapy hand on Hiccups shirt Stoic and Valhallarama enter the kitchen. "My little girl!" Stoic shouts in his booming voice, picking her up and twirling her around, "are you excited!"

"Yes!" Freya laughs.

"Good! Because you're about to learn all about magic from some of the most powerful wizards of the generation!"

Freya smiles and Stoic puts her down and pulls out a box, "these are for you."

Freya tears open the box and gasps, Hiccup peaks over and sees new dragon skin shoes. Hiccup looks down, when he'd left all he's gotten was a good bye wave before he was back to chatting with Gobber.

Setting down the last dish Hiccup dashed up to his room, not wanting to watch anymore. Once there Hiccup double checked everything: clothes, books, wand, toiletries, sketches and charcoal. There was a knock at the door and Val poked her head in "Freya's about to leave."

Hiccup nodded and headed downstairs, because no matter how jealous he was, she was his little sister and he would never let her down.

Val and Hiccup headed down to the docks where the Durmstrang ship was standing tall and proud.

Hiccup looks around to all of the kids, they all fit the Viking ways: big and strong.

Hiccup should have gone to Durmstrang, like all of the other kids on the small island of Berk, but his mother had decided that she wanted Hiccup to go to Hogwarts. Hiccup didn't really know why.

"Hiccup!" Freya cried throwing herself at him, "I'm going to miss you!"

"And I'll miss you" Hiccup says with a smile.

She looks up, her big blue eyes shining "you promise you'll still write me?"

"Every week just like always," Hiccup strokes a piece of hair away from her face.

Just then Stoic comes up and booms out "my little Freya! Come here and give me a hug."

Freya gives Hiccup a lingering hug then bounds up to her father who gives her a tight hug.

The horn blows. Freya bounds toward the ship then she's off, disappearing underneath the water.

**A/N: Alrighty chapter one: done. On to the next one: Meeting Jack.**

**Also if there are any other Disney/dream works characters you would like to see please review with whatever house you want them in! I also need people to be teachers!**


	2. Chapter 2

**A/N: Thanks for the reviews, follows, and favs! **

**Once again if you want a character in this please feel free to review and let me know!**

Hiccup sits down in an empty compartment with a sigh.

A high pitched squeal sounds from outside his compartment making him jump; it's some Gryffindor second years, all chatting and laughing about their summers. Hiccup looks around the empty compartment, wondering what it would be like to not be alone.

Just then a certain white haired boy enters his compartment, and looks at him without saying anything.

Hiccup freezes up "H-Hey."

The boy seems to shake himself and says "Hey" there's a pause "Do you happen to have-" another pause "an-an extra piece of parchment, I mean I needed one because all of ours is at the bottom of our trunks and we really don't want to get it out, and I saw you had some, so could I like, um, borrow some?" He rushes out the last part so fast it takes Hiccup a second to comprehend it.

"S-sure," _great, more stuttering_, Hiccup thinks to himself. He gives him a piece out of his sketchbook with a weak smile.

"Thanks!" The boy smiles and skips out.

Hiccup exhales, then shakes his head. No one could every like a guy like him, especially a popular one like Jack Frost.

* * *

_Stupid, stupid, stupid! _Jack walks down the compartment shaking his head, he had finally talked to his crush, Hiccup. The guy he's liked since the start of last year. It's not his fault that after a whole summer of not seeing him he forgot how cute he was and froze up. _Yeah,_ Jack thought _it's Hiccups fault for being so adorable._

Hiccup, the guy he practically stalked sometimes. Hiccup, the one he played all those jokes for, just to see him laugh. Hiccup, the guy who he decided to take the class _care of magical creatures_ for (even though he really wasn't too into animals), just so he could spend more time with him.

And then he ended up asking for parchment! He meant to say something funny, make Hiccup smile, start talking, sit down, and become his friend, then hopefully more than that. But Jack had gotten flustered and backed down.

Jack blushed thinking of the countless freckles had splashed across his face, and the way his green eyes shined. Sliding back into his compartment, Jack let out a sigh.

"You aren't still thinking about that Hiccup kid, are you mate?" Jack scowled over at his best friend Aster. Aster was a year older than him but that never bothered them any.

"Hiccup?" drawls Meg "that loser that always messes stuff up?"

"He's not a loser!" Jack exclaims "he's just clumsy and stubborn!"

"Aw" Meg drawls "does someone have a crush on little Hiccup?"

Jack turns pink, "you do, don't you!" Meg laughs flipping her curly ponytail hair over her shoulder, "what is it? His geekyness or his awkwardness?"

Jack glares at Meg then mumbles "both."

"Aww!" Meg mocks.

"Alright Meg let's leave Jack alone, whose up for some wizards chess?"

Jack nods and pushes Hiccup and his adorableness from his mind.

**A/N: Meg is from Hercules, I won't always do this so if you're unsure just let me know. I'll try to keep most characters in character but sometimes I will have some OOC.**

**Please leave comments and critiques; this is only my second story so I still have lots to improve on! **


	3. Chapter 3

**A/N: I realize my last chapter is not the best, hopefully this one is better.**

**Alright! Chapter 3, lets meet Merida and Rapunzel!**

Rapunzel runs down to the dungeons for potions, checking her watch; she had less than a minute left. The door is just down the corridor, bursting in she glances around. Rapunzel lets out a sigh of relieve, Professor Pitch hasn't arrived yet.

Glancing around Rapunzel realizes the only open spot is next to Hiccup Haddock, one of the smartest kids in school. She had always wondered why he wasn't in Ravenclaw.

Hiccup glances up at her when she sits down, Rapunzel grins, Hiccup gives a crooked smile back and it's enough for Rapunzel who starts unpacking her stuff.

Pitch comes storming in, sweeping dramatically to the front of the room then turns glaring at his students. After a moment he starts "this is your fifth year now so I have no need to go over the rules again. Today you will be working on the draught of peace with your table mate," everyone stares at him blankly "on page eighteen" he sneers "have any of you actually opened the books yet?"

A couple of Ravenclaws look ready to protest but Pitch interrupts them "go! You only have until the end of class and because of your foolishness you have already wasted two minutes!" And with that the class starts moving.

Hiccup and Rapunzel look at each other for a second before pulling out their text books. Quickly reading the directions, they decide that Rapunzel will start on the potion and Hiccup will get the supplies.

After an hour of no less than four explosions, three spills, and a few curious gases leaking out of cauldrons, only Hiccup and Rapunzel and one other Ravenclaw group is able to make the potion.

"You're pretty smart," Rapunzel says out of the blue to Hiccup.

Hiccup looks up green eyes wide with surprise "th-thanks."

Rapunzel smiles cheerfully "I mean really smart! I mean I would've never figured to put in an extra drop of vampire venom to balance out the extra snake poison I accidentally put in."

Hiccup blushes and stutters, not sure what to say.

"Hey, Rapunzel!" A voice calls from outside of the door.

Rapunzel offers one more grin to Hiccup and disappears out the door.

* * *

Merida makes her way to Charms, chatting with her friend Ariel. Upon entering Ariel slips on a patch of ice and would've fallen if not for Merida grabbing her shoulder and steadying her.

Merida whips around to find Jack Frost laughing with a couple of snakes.

"You think this is funny?" Merida asks her temper flaring.

Frost just smirks.

Merida's fists clench, _maybe mum's right about my temper_ but she pushes that thought out of her head as she glares at Frost.

"Merida, come on, it's not worth it!" Ariel tugs on her arm until Merida relents and goes to sit at her seat back tense.

She hears the Frost boy laugh and say "yeah all bark and no bite!" He laughs again.

Merida whirls and pulls out her wand practically spitting out a curse and watches with satisfaction as his head blows up like a balloon.

Frost's eyes widen then narrow at her, sending a bat bogey hex her way.

There's a bang and everyone looks to Professor Sandy, standing in the doorway looking furious.

_We are in so much trouble_. Jack glowered over at Merida who looked furious. I was only trying to cheer up Aladdin because he had to leave his monkey behind.

Jack sighed, looking up as Sandy drew nearer, studying them, he waved his wand and Jacks head was shrinking back to normal size, another wave and Merida was back to normal.

Sandy looks at them. Then golden letters appear above him '20 points from each house' there was a collective groan from both sides of the room '_and_ detention after classes tomorrow with me.'

Jack glares at Merida, he snorts _with hair like that she looks like a yeti_.

"Watch your back, Frost" Merida mutters to him.

"You to, Yeti," Jack replies with a smirk. Merida turns bright red and clenches her fists, but after a moment she spins and storms away.

_What a jerk,_ Jack thinks but then a moment later brightens as Sandy explains that the class will be learning how change physical appearances _this should be fun_, Jack looks over at Merida wondering if he could turn that mane of hair into a nice shade of puke green.


	4. Chapter 4

**A/N: This chapter may seem a little random but it is here for a purpose!**

**Also there is an overall plot that will be coming in the next couple of chapters, but I wanted to introduce the characters and make them a little closer first **

**Thanks to everyone who reviewed/faved/followed, I really appreciate it!**

Hiccup skips down the path to Gobber's, he's nearly an hour early for his first class, care of magical creatures, but Hiccup doesn't care he feels more at home with the animals then people.

"Hey there, Hiccup!" Gobber shouts, his arms full of meat for the Thestral who was about to give birth to twins! Most people assume that thestrals lay eggs, but they're more like horses in that they give birth.

"Hey, Gobber!" Hiccup calls back with a smile, "how is she?"

"Oh, Ruby's doing great, do you want to see?"

"Can I?" Hiccup asked, surprised, Thestrals tended to be untrusting when it came to birthing.

Gobber nods "you were around her a lot last year, I think with a little reminder she'll be fine with you there."

They made their way over to a small stable hidden in the forest made for situations like this.

Ruby was laying on her side heaving, as Hiccup took a step forward her head snapped to the side sniffing at him.

"Hey girl," Hiccup soothes "it's me, Hiccup. Don't you remember, I fed you that yummy meat almost every morning last year." Hiccup keeps whispering nonsense until he's close and reaches out and touches her back. Ruby lets out a sigh. Hiccup continues to stroke her stomach, feeling the wide girth of it. The slimy skin was comforting to Hiccup, being back among the animals that aren't trying to kill him.

The stomach ripples underneath his touch and Ruby whimpers. "Hiccup…" Gobber stops.

"Gobber?"

"Hiccup I think she's starting to birth," Gobber says quietly stroking along her stomach with Hiccup, settling a comforting hand on her snout.

As if to confirm his words, another shudder ripples through her.

"Hiccup, there's a brown leather bag in my house with the Berk crest on it, please go get it," Gobber says, still speaking soothingly so as not to startle Ruby.

Suddenly Ruby convulses and one of her claws slice through Hiccups bicep.

"Hiccup, now!" Gobber whispers furiously.

Hiccup takes off running. Running through the forest he checks his arm, it was bleeding down his arm, and it looked pretty deep. But not life threatening, so Hiccup ignores it.

Hiccup dashes through the trees to find the rest of his class standing there, they all turn to look at him.

Hiccup ignores it and runs to the little hut that Gobber lives in, looking around furiously and knocking a few things over he finds the bag.

Running back outside he hears people whispering "what's he doing?" "What happened to his arm?" "What's in the bag?" But Hiccup ignores it all focusing instead on getting to the stables before anything else happens. Thestral birth can take anywhere from twenty minutes to twenty four hours.

The birth turns into a long one, after nearly eighteen hours of contractions, convulsions, and heat strokes (thestrals tended to be on the colder side), a head finally started to appear. After that it was fairly quick work with me desperately trying to keep Ruby cool by patting her down with wet towels, and Gobber encouraging and helping her push them out.

Gobber heaves a sigh "19 and a half hours, that was a doozy."

Hiccup smiles, sweaty, covered in blood and other fluids he didn't want to contemplate and he was happy. Happier than he'd been in a long time.

* * *

Jack was a little worried; Hiccup hadn't been in transfiguration and he had that cut on his arm. Jack takes off towards the hospital wing sure Hiccup would be there, but in his worrying he runs into someone.

Looking up he finds himself staring into those big green eyes.

"Hi," Jack says.

"Sorry for running into you," Hiccup saying pushing matted hair out of his eyes.

Jack finally takes in Hiccups appearance, the dirty robes, bags under his eyes, and the arm wound, it was wrapped in a dirty white cloth.

"What happened to you?" Jack asked, cocking his head.

Hiccup blushed "a thestral gave birth and Gobber needed my help," Hiccup looked down seemingly afraid of Jacks reaction.

"Cool!" Jack exclaims, Hiccup looks up in shock, "man that would have been awesome to see!"

Hiccup smiles, "yeah, it was," he says quietly.

Jack looks down at the auburn haired male, and realizes _this is my chance!_ "I was just heading down to the kitchens, if you've been there all day then you must be starving!"

"Y-yeah," Hiccup stutters out, that smile was gorgeous, his soft looking lips curved around snow white teeth, and the pure joy in his eyes. It all took Hiccups breath away.

"Cool!" Jack looked down at the boy and noticed that his blush went all the way to his ears, it was one of the most adorable things Jack had seen, after those freckles of course.

Hiccup smiled crookedly, "lead the way."

**A/N: **up next: hijack fluff and the big four meet all together!

Reviews=quicker updates!


End file.
